OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display is a kind of all solid state, active light emitting display. OLED display has the characteristics of high brightness, high contrast, ultra thin and light, low power consumption, unlimited visual angle range, wide working temperature range and so on, therefore it is considered as an emerging next generation display.
In the existing OLED technology, a region covered by an electronic element can not emit light. However, the light emitting material is coated on an entire surface, and electroluminescent material is very expensive, so the electroluminescent material of lightless parts covered by electronic elements is wasted. The OLED display device in the prior art is limited by the accuracy of the evaporation, the actual OLED light emitting area is small, the aperture ratio is very low, and most of the pixel region is not used. According to the OLED display device of the prior art, the aperture area is usually up to 30%, the brightness of OLED display is low, and sometimes it can not meet the requirements of users.